No Importa La Cordura
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Porque Saga ya no era Saga, y si su cordura terminaba desgarrada y rota, ya no importaba (one-shot)


¡Hola mis muñecos y muñecas! N.N ¿Cómo han estado? Uff, yo un poco mal, espero que ustedes bien n.n

Ejem, me he decidido a publicar este fic que ya venia hace un largo tiempo archivado en Word, y nunca lo publicaba.

Va dedicado a Misao-CG, se que te gusta mucho Saga (a mí también) y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad $.$ ¡Y a todos los que les guste el Gemelo!

Tiene violencia a horrores, personas sensibles que haya por allí, No me hago responsable.

Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad del Fabuloso y Divino Masami Kurumada ºwº

La historia se desarrolla en Star Hill (¿Así se escribe? O.o) ya saben, la torre donde el Patriarca lee las estrellas y eso. Basado en el Manga cuando Saguita mata a Shion, aunque no va precisamente con la misma trama del Manga.

 **Mi condena:**

-¿Sabes, Shion? Se muchas cosas interesantes.

El Patriarca escuchaba con atención, con la respiración agitada. Todo dolía. Su túnica estaba sucia y sangraba a causa de los golpes recibidos, incluso la propia frescura ardía. Saga se aproximó a él, luciendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, pequeño?-Preguntó, con un amargo nudo en la garganta. Hizo el esfuerzo de controlar su voz, no quería llorar, definitivamente… no. Llamarlo Saga le parecía un sacrilegio, estaba claro que su _pequeño_ nunca cometería tales cosas así de crueles. Sentía miedo, desde luego, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

La respiración del Geminiano sonaba vacía, lejana, como si fuese un eco retumbando en las profundidades del Tártaro.

Todo estaba mal, fatídicamente mal, nadie podría ayudarlo, ni tampoco lo sabrían.

Saga lo había golpeado, mostrando un Cosmos _diferente_ al de siempre, una fuerza superior y maldita, ¡ _Maldita!_ Él reía, con un demencial deje desconocido, llenando el fúnebre silencio con sus ahorcadoras carcajadas, algo que realmente impregnaba de miedo a Shion. Su niño, su… ¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué tenía que terminar todo así?

-¿Yo? Solo quiero divertirme-Le respondió, volteando a verlo-Déjame decirte algunas cosas, solo eso… y por supuesto, _divertirme…_

El Gemelo gruñó mientras caía de rodillas, sintiendo la sangre fluir por la comisura de sus labios. Se sostuvo la cabeza y apretó los ojos y los dientes, ¡¿Justo ahora cuando realmente lo estaba disfrutando, su otra mitad tenía que reaccionar?!

-¿Quién… eres?

Shion se reincorporó con dificultad. Sintió una tediosa pesadez en los pies y la mente. Respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse, de pensar con más claridad lo que ocurría. Saga estaba de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza, con la capa de Géminis cubriéndolo. No llevaba su Armadura, solo simples ropas de entrenamiento.

Estaba listo para encarar lo que seguiría.

Se sintió como si se estuviese hundiendo en un pantano, con todo el cuerpo descendiendo a las entrañas de la ciénaga, sin oportunidad de salir, los pulmones oprimidos por la lodosa agua, destinado a una lenta y miserable muerte. Le punzaba el pecho al percatarse de que todo había ocurrido frente a sus narices y él, como Patriarca, siquiera había podido impedirlo. Todo en su propia cara. Por su incompetencia _sus_ _pequeños sufrían de un futuro maldito, porque no solo hablaba de Saga, también de Kanon_.

"No, por favor" Pensó, dolido. El nudo en su garganta seguía luchando por desatarse.

No estaba seguro si Saga era un recipiente, si su alma seguía estando allí, o simplemente había desaparecido, dejando la carne vacía.

Vio al Geminiano ponerse en pie; cada gesto realizado parecía guiarlo a lo mismo. Transmitiría el miedo en carne propia, Shion pagaría, lo haría sufrir, lo condenaría a la más tortuosa e inhumana muerte. Y en su edad de adolescente, lo sentía como un juego, un _divertido_ juego que lo impulsaba a reír, a gritar, eliminar por completo la pequeña pared de cordura que aún le quedaba.

Shion se tambaleó, completamente ajeno a las sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo del Gemelo Mayor. Él alzó la mirada, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, ya sin rastro de perturbación como había manifestado momentos antes. El suelo estaba húmedo, con algo rojo, y la textura de aquello se sentía agradable bajo sus pies, la brisa en la torre meció su melena plateada, era una buena noche, sin duda.

Y aún sentía las palabras del "Otro" resonando en su cabeza y, a pesar de que siempre le resultó molesto, ahora _esas palabras tenían sentido_. Varias imágenes golpearon su cerebro, pero se mantuvo impasible. Se sentía bien, _como si ya no fuese él en lo absoluto._

Se acercó al viejo, en completo silencio, pero con la misma sonrisa adornando sus labios. Caminó con elegancia, mientras el aura que lo envolvía parecía tragarse todo a su paso. Shion ahogó un grito al oír su voz haciendo un eco. Muchos escalofríos le recorrieron la columna vertebral al ver la sombra que se proyectó tras el refulgir de un relámpago a las lejanías, llovería.

Shion sollozó, siendo presa de un doloroso y perturbable horror , vio al Mayor de los Gemelos juguetear con una Daga, ¿De dónde la habría obtenido? Aquello parecía el primer paso a una fatídica tragedia, como siempre se repetía. Debía, sin excepción alguna, correr sangre, así lo ameritaban las Moiras.

-¿Nunca has tenido en tus manos, un objeto capaz de aniquilar a los propios Dioses?-Preguntó. Sus ojos, antes teñidos por una bonita tonalidad esmeralda, centellearon de un color distinto.

-Saga…

-No te acongojes, Shion, será divertido-Aseguró, colocando la punta de la Daga en la mejilla del Patriarca. Infringió presión sobre la piel, y la sangre brotó incontenible. El Anciano soltó un quejido, Saga ensanchó su sonrisa, disfrutando el momento.

La voz de Ares, susurrándole al oído silenciosamente, propuso sacarle la piel, y a Saga le pareció una idea fascinante.

" _Deberías Matarlo"_

Algo lo inquietó. Sin embargo, la propuesta era endemoniadamente seductora. Quizás si su lado bueno estuviese en posesión del cuerpo, se hubiese horrorizado, pero él, que no era benevolente, le parecía lo más lógico. Matarlo no sonaba tan descabellado.

" _Arrancarle su miserable pellejo de anciano, Saga"_

Algo seguía incomodándolo. Hundió aún más el filo en la mejilla del viejo… arrancarle la piel, sonaba simplemente maravilloso, pero…

" _Luego podrías tapizar el trono con su piel, sería únicamente algo hermoso y extravagante"_

Mientras tanto, al ver la mirada perdida en el Geminiano, Shion no vaciló en impulsar una onda de Cosmos Dorado hacia Saga. Él reaccionó de forma violenta, la Daga silbó en el aire, rosó la palma y siguió su camino hasta, finalmente, enterrarse en la pierna del Patriarca, abriendo la túnica, desgarrando la piel y cortando el músculo. Soltó un grito.

Ese grito nadie lo escucharía…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Exclamó. Y sonrió al ver al viejo arrastrándose. Acercó el filo untado en sangre y lamió la hoja. Se deleitó con el metálico sabor que desprendía el líquido carmesí. Era horrorosamente dulce y cálida. Decidió que sería más deliciosa que la misma Ambrosía. Y luego, rió más alto.

Movió la Daga de lado a lado, tratando de obtener el cruel esplendor del metal. Era un adolescente, apenas un chico de quince años, pero no era infantil, para nada. Sonrió a la nada, y su angelical rostro aniñado, se vio truncado por la despiadada y cruel sonrisa pugnando su boca. Sus fosas nasales se inundaron por el conocido hedor a sangre, y lo disfrutó enormemente, porque era un aroma sensual y rebosante de vida.

-Saga.-Susurró con la voz quebrada-¿Por qué… lo haces?

La Daga, siendo sujetada por el Geminiano, tembló. Los ojos del (ahora) Santo de cabellera gris ya no miraban el filo, sino que ahora estaban clavados en los rosados orbes de Shion. Se debatían entre el rojo y el verde. Saga se acercó y se agachó, dedicándole una sádica sonrisa exclusivamente a él. Tiró de los tobillos, arrastrándolo en el proceso. Shion ya no era más que un anciano y no podría ganarle, y lo haría sufrir… por abandonarlo.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás asustado?-Siseó irónico. La Daga se meció peligrosamente.

-Deja el cuerpo de Saga-Ordenó Shion. Su voz resonó en la cabeza del Gemelo, pero, sonrió ampliamente; una inexpresiva lágrima corrió por la mejilla derecha. Disfrutaría esparcir pedazos de carne y viseras. Una extraña sed de más sangre nubló sus sentidos por una milésima, ansiaba que sus manos se cubriesen de aquel vital líquido ajeno, pero… _la bestia en su interior tenía que tener paciencia._

-Shion, tu favorito siempre fue Aioros, el noble y perfecto Aioros. Aioros, siempre Aioros ¡Todo Aioros! Pero, ¿Sabes? Aioros no es perfecto, no tiene la suficiente capacidad para dirigir el Santuario. Solo te hago un favor.

Soltó otra risa que desgarró el silencio.

Ares pensó con calma su siguiente paso. Dos mitades en un solo cuerpo. Aunque la segunda parte fuese oscura, luego tendría que destruirla por completo. Saga resultaba ser un embase perfecto, dotado de un Cosmos poderoso para ser un Santo tan joven como él, con la fuerza suficiente para ocultar su energía maligna al resto de la Orden, poderes que lo ayudarían a cumplir sus fines.

Saga le mostró el artefacto en sus manos, sin perder su sonrisa. Shion se percató que era de oro, nunca le había llamado realmente la atención cómo era, pero ahora que veía detenidamente, poseía extraños y hermosos dibujos tallados en el metal. La piedra en la empuñadura relucía, era verde azulada, una esmeralda incrustada allí, como tiempo atrás fuesen los ojos del chico frente a él. Treinta centímetros de afilada hoja; la curva de oro brillaba, cautivando sus ojos, mortalmente peligrosa, justo en frente de su nariz. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, y luego volvió a abrirlos.

Saga sonrió.

¿Cuántas cosas sería capaz de cometer portando el poder de esa arma? Había tantas, porque su imaginación no tenía límites.

Shion gimió. El Mayor de los Gemelos, bastante ensimismado en su nueva diversión, hacía dibujos sobre la piel del anciano. Los cortes no eran muy graves, sino Shion ya estaría muerto, pero brotaba sangre de todos modos.

-Por favor… Saga… detente-Suplicó el viejo Lemuriano. Pero él, entre risas, le pareció que sería muy aburrido, y continuó.

Shion soltó otro gemido. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. La pierna le dolía un montón y los cortes le dificultaban actuar. Empezaba a merarse, no era joven, a diferencia del chico. No podría vencer, ni tampoco podría salvar a Saga de su propia sentencia.

-¿Por qué habría de detenerme?-Acercó el cuchillo muy cerca del cuello del viejo, jugando, en completa diversión.

Shion pasó saliva. No había muchas opciones, siquiera servían las suplicas. Observó a Saga, su aspecto, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía; estaba con el cuerpo débil, degastado, cansado de caminar, con la mente y el alma rotas, deshecha en mil pedazos una y otra vez. Algo se había alimentado del Geminiano, quizás días, semanas, meses, o incluso años, y si intentaba defenderse, no tendría oportunidad. Su muerte estaba sentenciada oficialmente.

¿Qué más le quedaba? ¿Podría asegurar que la mente de Saga permanecía aún en una batalla interna, batalla que finalmente el Geminiano perdería?

Volvió a sollozar. La historia se repetía nuevamente, veía a Aspros manejando a Deuteros, lastimando a su hermano para obtener el Trono del Patriarca, y luego a Deuteros, atravezando a su Gemelo y terminando con su miserable existencia, con sus sueños. Una horrible pesadilla que regresaba a la existencia de los Géminis, la cual _siempre_ ganaba, recordando que sus vidas no eran más que una cruel broma de los Dioses. La herida se reabría de nuevo, porque nunca había sanado. El lado oscuro, la maldición, _siempre volvía._

 _Ese cuerpo sería suyo_ , fue lo que pensó Ares, porque no había nadie lo suficientemente poderoso (salvo el Gemelo Menor) que pudiese acabar con aquel Joven Caballero Dorado. Ya no necesitaría vagar por ahí, Saga resultaba un embase perfecto. Y en el fondo, el Geminiano se debatía inquieto, no estaba dispuesto a concederle su cuerpo a nadie, bastante dificultad le había costado a su otra personalidad manejar la Daga para enterrarla en el cuerpo del Patriarca. Estaba consumiendo por completo su mente, la cordura, Ares buscaba día tras día recuerdos pasados, dolorosos, de otras vidas, lo único que le permitiría dominarlo por completo.

Porque ambas personalidades, por más diferentes que fueran, no lo permitirían. Un intruso, un tercero, no era bienvenido.

Era tiempo. Debía poseer el control total sobre el chico. Si lo lograba, nadie podría acabar con él. Con el fabuloso Cosmos que desprendía, con su hermosa y exótica apariencia, no tendría rival alguno. Ni siquiera la misma Atenea, quién en ese momento no era más que un bebé.

Se internó en los recuerdos, en la mente. La barrera que lo impedía, en esas condiciones, fácilmente lograría romper.

-Saga, detente-El Mayor de los Gemelos escuchó la orden del viejo Patriarca. Sonrió, con la mirada vacía, aferró el cuchillo y se reincorporó, dando un paso atrás. Shion se llevó las manos a las heridas, estaba cerca de desfallecer. Vamos, solo era un anciano en ese momento.

Saga retrocedió, todo era doloroso, y eso lo divertía enormemente. Volvió la atención otra vez al Lemuriano ¿Qué haría Aioros en el lugar de Shion? ¿Realizar un exorcismo? ¡Eso nunca! ¡Ja!

Ares siguió en lo suyo. Había muchos recuerdos difusos, la mayoría eran momentos felices, que involucraban al Gemelo de su futuro contenedor. Pero aquello no le servía, ¡Eran inútiles y debía eliminarlos cuanto antes! Buscaba otro tipo de recuerdos, de miedos, confusiones, mentiras, desesperanza, ¡Perdición! Necesita las malas acciones, malos pensamientos que no involucrasen a la parte malvada. Su único obstáculo, era el lado bondadoso, y debía destruirlo.

Estaba cerca, tomaría esos recuerdos de dolor para estremecer a la pobre y maltrecha mitad benigna, destruiría la luz en el alma del cuerpo que estaba domando de a poco en poco. Y luego, _Saga se negó_. Así de simple. Fue como si le hubiesen propinado un golpe en el estómago, hasta casi destrozar las costillas. El cuerpo se dobló, dejándose caer hacia atrás. La Daga en sus manos manchadas de sangre, se escapó al suelo, y luego hundió (otra vez) su propio puño en el abdomen.

Saga sintió otro golpe, esta vez en la quijada y dio un paso atrás, molesto. Respiró, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por el primer impacto, pero entonces otra vez se atacó a sí mismo. De pronto recordó las muecas, el llanto. Recordó el agónico gemido de Arles muriendo bajo su propia mano; se sintió consolado al imaginar el abundante baño de sangre derramada esa misma noche, y se frotó el rostro, manchándolo. Entonces, su parte buena se arrepintió de existir, se removió y luchó.

Sintió que algo lo desgarraba lentamente desde adentro. Por una vez, fue consciente del daño que había causado. Se enfureció, y la mitad de su alma derramó lágrimas de sangre. Giró el rostro y clavó sus ojos, nuevamente esmeraldas, en la mirada de Shion.

Se declaró agotado, lastimado, con la mente aún luchando contra esa bestia sedienta de sangre componiendo su desgarrado interior.

Shion lo miró, sin estar seguro de poder abrazar el cuerpo de su pequeño. Escuchó un grito, grito que inundó la estancia, sin que nadie allí afuera pudiese oírlo. Rogó que el Saga bueno venciera, que su salud mental aún perdurase.

El Geminiano miraba hacia las estrellas, con la boca abierta y su inminente alarido aturdiéndolo. Era como si algo quisiese arrebatarle el alma, arrancarle la piel y torcerle los huesos con brutalidad enfermiza, sus músculos parecían abrirse en carne viva. Algo lo estaba quemando, algo le cortaba la piel y lo hacía sangrar, como cuchillas enterrándose. No quería seguir así ¡Que lo abandonase y lo dejase tranquilo! Dejar de sentir dolor. Sufría, y entonces, fue envuelto por un Cosmos debatiéndose entre el Dorado y el Rojo Sangre, tratando de vencer el resplandor completamente negro. Porque no solamente era él y su parte maligna, allí había un tercero, algo… _o alguien._

Siguió gritando. Un golpe, la mitad de su alma siendo vencida. Un dolor como si miles de flechas se clavasen en todo el cuerpo; un ardor muscular y el cansancio mental. Y logró expulsar al intruso tras un suspiro. Ya no tenía fuerzas. El rostro de su hermano, idéntico al suyo, se dibujó en su retina, siendo azotado por las olas del mar.

Shion observó los ojos verdes faltos de brillo. La cabeza de Saga permaneció gacha, con el grisáceo flequillo escondiendo sus ojos tras las sombras. Los orbes esmeraldas lo miraron por un momento, y luego se tornaron rojos, otra vez. El Saga bueno e incluso Ares ya no podían hacer nada, el primero se había rendido, y el segundo había fracasado en su posesión.

" _Demasiado tarde"_

La voz del Geminiano resonó.

Tomó la Daga, la cual pareció iluminarse con un brillo siniestro. Cerró los ojos y apuntó a Shion, y entonces, embozó una nueva y renovada sonrisa macabra. Agarró al viejo de un mechón de cabello canoso. Su fuerza era descomunal a pesar de su apariencia de chico adolescente de quince años.

Obligó al viejo a arrodillarse frente a él. Miró con interés las lagrimas descendiendo por las añejas mejillas de Shion.

Las limpió con los dedos, empleando una increíble delicadeza como si el Saga bueno aún perdurase, y sujetó la barbilla del viejo, mirándolo a través de sus dos iris escarlatas. Le causó gracia cuando vio el brillo de esperanza inundar los ojos rosados.

Posó el filo en el cuello, y realizó un corte que empezó a sangrar, volviendo a impregnar sus manos de aquel líquido inocente.

Sintió miedo.

Miedo de los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente, estar de acuerdo con hacer aquel sacrilegio; el filo de oro al cortar la carne, el grito de Shion. Deleitarse con los alaridos y el rostro lleno de pánico y tristeza.

Y él estar de acuerdo, sentirse bien.

El lento y tortuoso correr de la sangre al chocar finalmente contra el suelo. Una demencial risa salida de su garganta, emergida del abismal agujero que crecía y crecía en su pecho, cubriendo todo con su negrura, lastimándolo, y encantándolo, porque a él le gustaba eso.

Le fascinaba el mudo sonido que hacían los pedazos de carne al impactar contra el suelo, la sangre caliente del cuerpo mutilado, resbalando de sus manos hasta mezclarse con el sanguinolento mar a sus pies. Su capa y parte de la ropa estaban en las mismas condiciones.

El cadáver lo miraba, mudo, vacío, sin vida.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y sus ojos yacían inyectados en sangre. Con la mente en total y completa perdición, estando en un agónico trance de la más despiadada locura, sin esperanzas, gritaba. Suplicaba que su muerte llegase lo más antes posible, rodearse el cuello con una soga, colgarse del primer árbol que se le cruzase y observar al mundo, inerte, con las cuencas vacías, perdidas. Pero nadie vendría, nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo ayudaría con su propia extinción.

Saga lloró con fuerza, como si de pronto lo estrellasen contra el filo de rocas en punta, y también rió, sumergido en el desquicie de su atormentada y débil consciencia. Gritó, un grito que terminó por estrujarle el corazón, desasiéndolo en miles de pedazos que nunca podrían ser unidos otra vez… y entonces su garganta se desgarró, producto de la risa entremezclada con el llanto.

Porque Saga ya no era el mismo Saga, ya no era el héroe que alguna vez fue, ahora era un vil asesino que no merecía más que arder en las entrañas del Inframundo. Y ya no importaba su sufrimiento, no importaba si su garganta terminaba sangrando, no importaba que sus cuerdas bocales terminasen destrozadas.

 _Ya no importaba nada…_

Él estaba roto. Ya todo estaba hecho, no había obstáculo alguno en su camino… Saga estaba solo. Para todos, él desapareció, desertó, se diluyó en su propia condena. Lloraba y reía, dolía de un modo insoportable, y le encantaba cómo se sentía eso.

Él comprendió, su cordura ya no valía nada. Su espíritu bondadoso se resignaría a aceptar que ya no poseía el control de aquel cuerpo.

Él estaba tan muerto como el cadáver que observaba al mundo a través de sus ojos lechosos.

Había comprendido, que el antiguo Saga ya no existía.

 **Fin…**

 **Notas:** Aquí, yo, su servidora ¡DiosaGéminis! ºwº

¿Qué les pareció? Quería escribir algo un tanto macabro.

También me basé en Caín y Abel de Géminis (Ah, a esos Gemelos también los AMO) con eso de que fueron una broma de los Dioses.

Ejem, lo de que Saga fue poseído por Ares es ¡Pura fumada de nosotros los fans! Nunca ocurrió eso, ni siquiera en el Manga, Saga sufrió de doble personalidad, pero nada más. Y aún así, suena tentador ¿Verdad? Así que ahí está, Ares trató de hacerse con el control del cuerpo, más no lo consiguió, Saga "Malo" lo expulsó y luego venció a la parte bondadosa.

Sip, aquí Saga realmente tiene doble personalidad, y me gusta sentir que él consiguió todo ello a través de sus propias manos, solito, sin la intervención de algún Dios.

Y Misao, espero que te haya gustado esta historia tan descabellada ºwº

A propósito, SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar, oh, mi amiga Vampiro, la próxima historia que se me ocurra irá dedicada exclusivamente a ti n.n

Sin otro particular…

 **¡Déjenme una sensual Reviews!**


End file.
